broken_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Death
'What to Expect When You Die' The bad news is that for the most part, your character is dead unless a Storyteller rules otherwise. When you die you will leave behind a death chest marked with a sign that shows the following information. * The race of the body (This line will also contain the character's name if it is short enough for the sign) * The rough cause of death * The month and year the person died This chest will be named after your departed character including their racial tag and will serve as the proxy for your characters body. Should you be saved from your mechanical death through roleplay a Storyteller will delete the chest to avoid any confusion. The death chest will always be a single chest and any items that do not fit within it will be dropped onto the surrounding ground. The chest will store items in the following oder: # Armour # Offhand items # The Hotbar # The rest of the inventory starting with items in the top left and working across each line. If you must fight while overburdened now you know where to put your most important items to keep them safest! If a Storyteller rules that you are savable then other players must act quickly if they want to try and save you with medical roleplay. We have some standard responses to various death circumstances that are documented below so you can know what to expect if you appeal your death. 'Open World / Dungeon / Mob Camp PvE' *This is an obviously dangerous area. *If you die in one of''' these alone, you’re dead. *If you die in one of these with others, then they would have to remove your body to a safe area in a very timely manner to do medical roleplay with a'' ''Storyteller.' 'Event PvE' *This is a situation put upon you by a '''Storyteller' or Community Moderator. *If you die during one, your body must be removed from the dangerous area by another player effectively removing both of you from the event to complete medical roleplay. If players leave your body and don’t remove it fairly immediately, you are dead. 'Event PvP' *This is PvP between Storyteller’s/Event Characters and Players. *If you die during this the killer can rule you KO’d or dead. *You have the right to choose death over the KO if you prefer. *If someone is present and wants to perform medical roleplay then your body must be removed from the dangerous area by another player effectively removing both of you from the event. If players leave your body and don’t remove it fairly immediately, you are dead. 'Open World PvP ' *If you die during this the killer can rule you KO’d or dead. *You have the right to choose death over the KO if you prefer. *If someone is present and wants to perform medical roleplay then your body must be removed from the dangerous area by another player. If players leave your body and don’t remove it fairly immediately, you are dead. 'Lag' *Please reach out to a Storyteller or Community Moderator should you die a death based around lag. They will either approve or deny your revival. If you are caught abusing the lag claim, you will be removed from the server indefinitely. *We’ve decided that in the case of dungeons and mob camps, you have enough health that if you bring a party with you, you should be able to be protected if you lag. If you do the dungeon consistently and you die, don’t expect us to accept a Lag death. 'Fall Damage' *Fall damage deaths are very rarely attributable to lag. If you die from fall damage, you die. *Medical roleplay is allowed with approval from a Storyteller. 'Active Environmental (Lava, Fire, Void) ' *If you die in this manner you die. Bodies are rarely capable of coming back from these kinds of death. You cannot be retrieved and your items are presumed lost. 'Passive Environmental (Water)' *Medical roleplay is allowed with approval from a Storyteller. *If someone is present and wants to perform medical roleplay then your body must be removed from the dangerously watery area by another player. If players leave your body and don’t remove it fairly immediately, you are dead. 'Medical Role-play' Depending on the circumstances of a mechanical death or Storyteller 'ruling a character can be treated with medical roleplay. 'Medical Role-play Rules * Medical RP is allowed only under the supervision of a Storyteller. * You may only perform medical RP if you witnessed the other character die or were fetched IC by someone who did. * Anyone caught using out-of-character knowledge to facilitate in-character action, for example rushing over for Medical RP, will be met with disciplinary action for breaking the meta-gaming rules. * Medical RP should be somewhat accurate and descriptive. While we obviously forgive people for not being certified doctors the roleplay should be more descriptive than “Shalak moves in to stabilize Jakharlg.” * Medical Roleplay is not a resurrection. A beheading or other severe injury will not be fixable with medical roleplay. Resurrections are incredibly rare and strictly done by STs whenever they are relevant to the story '''and any proposals for character resurrections should be sent to the '''ST '''team. * An '''ST may refuse or fail medical RP if conducted by a character without medical training. Category:Server Mechanics